Hetalia Pairings One-shots
by The Smexy Hetalian
Summary: This was originally supposed to be a one-shot for just Canada and Italy, but then I messed up... so it's two parts... Kinda... And with multiple countries... If you don't like this content, GET THE HELL OUT OF COMPTON! JK Just... enter at your own risk! Don't say I didn't warn you! I'm also taking requests...
1. Cantalia

Today Feliciano, the country of Italy, was free from training and Matthew was just relaxing at home. His brother Romano and America were off 'having fun'. Matthew, the country of Canada, phone started ringing, "Hello?" "Ve~ Matthew!" Italy replied. "Eh, Feli. What's up?" Canada always enjoyed talking and spending time with the Italian. "Ve, Germany gave me the day off today! And since I'm in the area... I was wondering, if your not busy today, if you wanted to go places with me and we can dinner tonight, ve~?" It had been awhile since Matt had been anywhere besides Prussia, and that's when he and Gilbert broke up half a month ago. They didn't actually make up, although they kept, for their sake, a level of civility. "Sure, I'd love to." Feli smiled, "Hooray! Thanks Mattie. I'll meet you at your place at 5:00!" Then Matthew hung up the phone.

 ***** **Time-SKIP** *****

"That was wonderful Feliciano." Matthew said as they left the restaurant. "It was no problem ve~, besides, we needed this!" Canada nodded. Feli stopped, "Since I took you out, you can take me somewhere fun~!" Italy said, smiling fondly. "Wait, eh! Wha-... now?" "Si!" Matthew blushed, "W-w-well, I know a nightclub in my country we can go to-" Without even a moment to spare, Feliciano dragged the Canadian away, leaving him confused for a split second but still excited

They went to a nightclub called 'Muzique'. The enchanting lights, the music, the dancing. An extravagant night! The night was great, but it wasn't over yet! There was still more they wanted to do. The fun had just began.

They went into a bar called 'Luxalune', Canada's greatest beer bar, ordering 4 to 5 drinks. Vodka, Cointreau, Tequila, and Champagne, all in such strange mixes; they simply drank down shamelessly. (Having either of them drunk calls for disaster) "Ve~, Mattie~. How are you feeling?" "I-I'm fine ey..." He said, slightly tipsy.

The Canadian immediately saw a bulge growing in his pants, making him blush. He gave him a joking smirk, "Not as innocent as we look, huh?" Feli cocked his head, then smirked as he scoffed, "Ve~ I'm practically 1000 years old, and... I guess not so innocent. After all, I did say we could have a little fun, right?" Being drunk, Matthew grinned happily as he held up his drink. "Cheers!" As did Italy

 ***Another Time-skip***

They took no time to close the door to Matthew's house as they started a heated make out session, with Matthew pushing Feliciano against the wall, fighting for dominance _(since Mattie like to be dominate)_ , making his arms roam all over him. Canada's glasses were in the way so Fe quickly removed them and let them drop wherever on the floor as they made their way to Matthew's bedroom.

Filled with lust and desire, Matthew refused to wait any longer and lifted up the almost completely naked Italian and dropped him on the large bed, kissing him and leaving no area untouched. Feliciano moaned, but didn't waste time to get back dominance by gently letting his hand caress the Canadians back until he reached all the way down. He suddenly pushed one of his fingers into him, causing Canada to jerk at the touch. He looked down, as he got a glimpse at those beautiful amber eyes staring from underneath. He could tell immediately that Feliciano had all the intention to lead.

And as the Italian let a second and finger in him, and let his movements become more rough and passionate, Matthew accepted it, responded to it just the same, loving the change when the Italian would show only at night time.

"I...Italy..." the Canadian moaned as Italy pushed his member into him and waiting. Matthew nodded, telling him to move. The Italian thrusted slowly, Canada moaning as well, "Ti amo, Canadia." "J-Je t'aime aussi," he said, embracing him tightly as Feli's pace got faster and faster, making Matthew feel numb and gritting his teeth.

"M-Matt~ I-I'm gonna..." Italy was panting, "M-me too." With a few thrusts, the Canadian arched his back and climaxed over the both of them. Italy gave a look to Canada's naked figure as he climaxed in him. He plopped his body over Matthew's, Matt grabbed the blanket as he covered the both of them. Letting sleep take over them.

* * *

When I uploaded this, it was supported to be a dedication to my assistant, BC we have country nicknames. She's Canada, she calls me N. Italy, and my awesome Boo/sister is S. Italy! {AHEM! NEXT CHAPTER!}

Love and miss you Mattie and love and miss you fratello!


	2. Italy Brothers x Canada

Italy lied down on the bed gently beside his boyfriend, Canada."Matthew~?" Italy asked quietly. "Yes, Feli..." Matthew replied. "I'm bored~ Roma is gone for another hour, so I'm bored... can we play?" Italy said, slightly whining. Canada giggled, "Heh, sure..." Canada asked as a dirty smirk played on his lips, then took off his glasses so that they wouldn't get ruined _(by rough_ _play~_ _)_. "yay~" the italian said happily and fell backward onto the bed, looking up to Matthew staring back down.

Matthew stripped Italy's shirt over his head as Matthew flipped the italian himself. He began touching him, with a ghost like touch from his fingers. Even though Italy was always on top, he loved the feeling of getting touched. Canada wasn't prepared to top, but he would just go with it. He kissed Feli's chest and began yanking his pants off. Italy gasped shakily, as his lover then undid his pants.

"Ugh, fratello, I'm home early. Where's the-" Matthew quickly pulled away and they both faced the door only to see the older italian, staring at the two wide-eyed, dropping the grocery bags. They had expected Romano to quickly shut the door and run, but he just stood there. Canada, on the other hand, noticed Romano and blushed; covering himself with his hands. Feliciano broke the silence, "Something wron-" "I want in." Romano said without hesitation.

Matthew's blush spread further. Feliciano gave a confusing look as he tilted his head. "You sure fratello?" Romano looked past his brother, over to the Canadian on top of him. "Let him decided, idiota." Canada was used to just doing it with Italy, but everyone, including America, did say that he needed some excitement. So he nodded. Italy then smiled and motioned for Romano to enter, then switched positions with Matthew. Lovino closed the door behind him, locking the door. "Ve, but no touching what's not yours, and that's under the waist." Feliciano said with a smile, but sounded like a demand and a threat.

"Eh, Whatever. Espania is gone for the rest of the shopping so I'm left bored..." Lovino said as got on the bed, then settled for the Canadians neck. Matthew gave a light moan as Romano started to nibble on his neck, and Feliciano started leaving kisses on Matt's chest to his stomach. The younger italian frowned, getting a bit jealous. He then slipped his hand into Canada's pants, grasping his member over the fabric of his boxers. Matthew gasped loudly "ah, F-Feli!" Romano growled wanting his turn, so he fiddled with Matt's hardened nipples, making him give out a loud yelp. "L-Lovino!" Feliciano huffed and tore down his pants, along with his own. Matthew shut his eyes to avoid eye contact, Feliciano only smirked at the erection starting through the boxers.

Lovino forcely tilted Matthews chin up so he could kiss him, the canadian shivered as his boyfriend slowly slid off his boxers. Roma quickly slid off his shirt, Canada gasped lightly as he felt Italy's tongue traced around his tip, then taking the whole thing in his mouth. Matthew's hands trailed down to Romano's buldge, he pressed on it slightly but rough. Lovino broke the kiss, moaning out Matthew's name. Feliciano growled and went in deeper. "F-Feli!" He stopped the older italian's treatment, only to cast a loving gaze to his boyfriend. Roma grabbed his wrist harshly and placed it back on his erection, "K-Keep going Matt".

Matthew screamed as he came into the Italian's mouth, swallowing his load. The canadian then slipped his hand inside Romano's boxers, leaving him to moan loudly, Feli, still a tad bit jealous, he pulled down his boxers, Matthew gasped at his large size as Feli turned him around so that he was facing Lovino. He paused the treatment with Romano. "I-Italy, p-please be gentle..." Feliciano slowly and gently pushed inside of him. The canadian let out a small scream, but Romano quickly covered it with another kiss, as he ran his fingers through his soft gold hair. He then slowly calmed down as he melted into the kiss, the pain was replaced by pleasure.

He broke the kiss and moaned, "F-Feliciano, f-faster!".

Too focused on his boyfriend, Matthew didn't noticed that Lovino had already stripped himself naked. He placed the tip of his large member close to the canadians mouth, he then understood and began to gently suck on it. The older italian let out a small shiver, as Feliciano rocked his hips faster, causing Canada to moan through Romano, Romano let out a grunt, feeling the vibrations every time Matt would moan.

"F-Faster Feli".

Italy obeyed tying his legs with Canada's, he pushed in further. His lower regions burned at the hot feeling that went through him everytime he gave a thrust. Lovino gasped as he felt Matt's hand wrap around the base of his member, he moaned lightly hearing the canadian moan out his name while sucking and bobbing his head.

The younger italian pushed in deeper, causing a loud moan to escape Matthew's lips. Feli then gave a few more hard thrust until he found Canada's G-spot _(whatever that means)_ and suddenly took Matthew's member into his hand and massaged it. Matt gasped and moaned, leaving Romano was left in absolute pleasure, he grasped the canadians hair and tilted him back more so he could swallow more of his member.

"F-Feliciano! Please... f-faster!"

Italy once again obeyed his lovers command and trusted deeper into him, Canada panted slightly feeling Feli hit deeper into his spot that made him go nuts. Matt's grip tightened around Romano's member making him hiss. "Felicia-ano! there!" The younger italian smirked and pounded that spot harder than he could. _(damn, Canada ain't_ _walkin'_ _tomorrow)._ Matthew pumped and twisted Lovi's member faster and harder, He clawed onto the canadians shoulder, along with the sheets.

Knowing that both italians were close to their climax, Matt sucked Romano harder and faster. Yugi groaned "M-M-Mattie~ I-I think I-I'm gonna-ah!" Feliciano gave it all he got and pushed himself in harder until he released into his lover with a loud moan, and Matt over the bed and Italy's hand. Matthew then used all of his energy to give Lovino one last powerful suck, "Ah! C-Canada!". Romano quickly came, tensing up, as Matthew swallowed his release.

All were panting, Feliciano was the first to fall on the bed. He lied down beside his canadian lover, Romano was on his other side, smiling as they all fell asleep peacefully.

*click click SNAP*

Then a click of a camera went off... with Antonio standing at the door, smirking and a giant blush.


	3. Romerica

"Hey Roma, I'm home!" The personification of America called out, dropping the grocery bags by the door. Frowning, he received no answer. Alfred began to search the house for his Italian lover. All rooms he searched where empty, Lovino wasn't even in the kitchen stuffing his face with Tomatoes.

Quietly making his way upstairs, Alfred started to notice the room darkened, despite it being the mid afternoon, in his and the Italians shared room. Pushing open the door hesitantly, Alfred was blindfolded and thrown onto the bed before another word could be said. He could hear the clicks and clacks of handcuffs, frowning when he couldn't break the chains, which was unusual due to his incredible strength.

His struggles ceased, when a chuckle was heard. "Idiota, you won't be able to break them, I made sure to get the best kind." The last word was purred into is ear, causing a shiver down his spine. "Now," Romano barked as he harshly tugged on the chains of the handcuffs, earning a yelp from Alfred, "since my brother likes topping your brother... you are going to be on the bottom this time."

"Wha-" A passionate kiss interrupted Alfred's thoughts, as he moaned, allowing Romano to slip through his lips, who dominated the kiss, surprisingly. Once air was a necessity, they broke the kiss, both were panting heavily. Lovino smirked as he licked his lips, the weird after-taste of soda and hamburgers on his lips, now Lovi knows where Alfred was before he got here.

Literally tearing off Alfred's shirt, Roma immediately began kissing his neck, biting down as he reached his sensitive spot. The American grunted, panting as Lovino gently kissed the hickey spot, before moving on to leave similar marks.

'L..Let me go!' Alfred whined, pulling at the chains, desperate to release his throbbing member, bulging painfully against his pants.

'Now why would I do that? I'm just getting started~.' Lovino teased; chuckling as he traced Alfred's abs, the Italian latched his mouth on his lovers right nipple, swirling his tongue around the ripe flesh, while pinching and twirling the other between his fingers.

Alfred moaned, arching upwards in pleasure, only causing his erection to become even more painful. Feeling he'd had enough; Lovino sat up, crawling off the American, grinning, he tore off the rest of the Alfred's clothes, releasing the throbbing member from its confinement.

Lovino licked the tip, before taking the length into his mouth. America moaned at the heat surrounding his member, which quickly turned into loud moans, as the Italian began to bob his head, letting his teeth gently scrape against the erection. Quickly, a funny feeling began to knot in his stomach, and with a scream, he came; his seed spilling deep into Romano's mouth, who gladly swallowed it, licking his lips as he sat up.

While America came down from his pleasure, Lovino quickly un-cuffed the American, flipping him on his stomach, he reaching to a bedside table, and grabbing a bottle of lube. Coating three of his fingers, he stuck the first in, olive eyes growing wide...

"Alfred?" he asked, wiggling his finger around, before sticking in the second."Y-Yea?" Alfred whined, fighting back moans."I would have expected you to be a virgin down here..." America chuckled, flushing a dark red. Romano grinned, sticking the

third finger in." Well, I never told you *pant* *pant* I experiment with my brother.." Lovi smirked, "No judgement. I did with Feli." As he said that, he quickly coated his member with lube, before positioning himself at the Americans entrance.

"Then this should be no different..." He purred before pushing in, America throwing his head back, grunting. Pausing to let Alfred adjust, he nodded, as Lovi slowly beginning to thrust, keeping the pace slow.

'F-faster!' America cried out, gripping the sheets for dar life. Lovino grabbed the headboard in front of him, as he began to thrust faster. When a cry turned into a scream, the Italian knew he had hit the American's sweet spot, as he grinned. Romano thrust again, screams spilling from Alfred's lips. The knotted feeling grew in the both of them, as their climaxes grew closer.

"Ah.. L-lovino!" America finally screamed, his cum splattering on the bed below him as his head dropped, the world seemed like it had gone completely white. Knowing he was not far behind, Romano gripped Alfred's hip tighter, his vision had also gone white as he too climaxed.

"ALFRED!" He screamed, his seed spilling into the American, pulling out and dropping beside Alfred, both panting.

'Love ya Lovi.' he yawned, before drifting off to sleep. Alfred wrapped his arms around the Italian, Lovino chuckling as he snuggled closer to him.

"Ti amo anch'io." (I love you too) Romano whispered, as he fell asleep in the arms of his... *snicker* 'American Dream'... Eh?

 _Assistant Eli: ...Just stop..._

 _Author-chan: Its the Pixy Stix's..._

 ** _*Triggered Assistant*_**

* * *

Soooo... This is my first 'anything' published on my kindle! And I know this was supposed to be "two parts"... but I can't leave out the others! Anyways, since this is (kind of) a hetacest book, I'm taking requests! Just PM or comment below!

HASTA LA PASTA!

[Edit: this description was written in July, so Eli, I have had no stix!]


	4. Spamano

Roleplay with Rochu_forever28

* * *

Romano and Spain were on the couch, relaxing.

Spain then stood up, "I'm going out to the tomato garden! There's only a few left.. Your free to stay and rest if you want~" He said walking outback. Lovino then got up and followed. Antonio grabbed his little basket and started picking, Lovino helping.

Spain wiped the sweat from his forehead. Lovino sighed. "You OK, Lovi?" Antonio said a little concerned. "Si, I'm fine.." Spain smiled, "Well, I'm done over here. How about you?"

Lovino nodded. "Great! Let's head in and wash up!" Both went inside and washed up. They went upstairs to change. Lovino changed into shorts and a hoodie, and Spain changed into a tank top and grey sweats.

Spain went up to Lovi and put his arm around his's waist and kissed his neck. Romano blushed and looked away, "Aw, your so cute when you blush~." Romano looked back at him, "I-I am not!" Antonio laughs lightly and Lovino blushed more. "I'm going to the kitchen to make dinner. Just go relax, OK?" Lovino nodded and they both headed downstairs.

((Timeskip to the good shit!))

Antonio gets two plates and places noodles and adds sauce, extra for Lovino. Heads to the main room and sees the Italian asleep. He places his and Lovi's plate down and lightly shook him. Lovino stirred and opened his eyes then sat up. "Sorry..." The Spaniard gave a slight smile. "It's OK. Anyways, pasta is ready." He said handing him the plate.

Lovino took the plate, "Thank you.." "Sure." Spain blushed as they both began eating. A few minutes later, "So, how is it?" Spain asked, concerned. It was the 2nd time he made pasta, let's just say, the first wasn't to great...

"It's really good." Lovino smiled. "I'm glad." Antonio said smiling, then continued eating. Lovino nodded and finished eating and sat his plate to the side.

Spain finished and grabbed both his and Lovino's plate. Lovino smiled. Spain flashed a smile back and went to wash the plates. Lovino got out his phone and started playing a game. Antonio came back moments later and sat next to Romano.

Lovino smiled and hugged the Spaniard.  
Spain hugged back, lightly rubbing his back. Lovino smiled, and Antonio kissed his forehead. "Ti amo, bastardo." Romano blushed. "Yo también te quiero." Spain said.  
Lovino's smile returned.

Antonio moved to his neck, leaving hickeys. Then he found his sweet spot. Lovino moaned softly as Spain trailed his hand up the Italian's shirt. Spain kisses Romano, getting heated.

Spain pushes him down on the couch. Romano wrapped his arms around Spain's neck, then Antonio trailed kisses on his chest. Romano moaned softly. The Spaniard headed from his chest to his shorts as Romano blushed heavily and shivered.

Spain slightly pulled them down, along with his boxers. Romano blushed like his tomatoes.

Spain licked around the shaft and kissed the tip. He then took the tip in his mouth, he took the whole thing in his mouth, bobbing his head. Romano moaned a little loud, so Antonio bobbed faster.

Romano moaned and arched his back and climaxed into the Spaniard's mouth. He gladly swallowed it, then smiled. Romano was blushing '50 Shades of Tomatoes' and Antonio sat up, kissing Lovino. "You never stop blushing ~!" He purred. Lovino hid his face with his hands.

Spain turned Lovino around to where he was laying on his stomach. Lovino was a little confused, maybe he was the one who got hit in the head by the stairs.

 ***flashback***

 _Spain_ _fell_ _asleep,_ _Lovino_ _dragged_ _him_ _from_ _the_ _living_ _room_ _to_ _upstairs_ _,_ _bumping_ _his_ _head on each of the_ _steps_ _._

 ***flashback over***

Good thing Antonio had a spare mini bottle of lube in the drawers as he coated his fingers and stuck one I finger in Romano's butt. Lovino moaned and gripped the couch cushion, the Spaniard then stuck the second one in and scissored. Lovino moaned and tightened around Antonio's fingers, Spain smiled at how tight he was.

He then slowly inserted the third finger, causing Lovino to moan a little louder. Spain took his fingers out and pointed his tip at the Italian's entrance, "Are you ready?" Lovino nodded, "H-hurry~!" He begged. Spain slowly inserted the tip, then the rest.

Lovino moaned and Spain grunted at how tight the Italian was. He saw tears in his eyes, Antonio towered over him, "Tell me when to move." He whispered. Minutes later, Lovino adjusted then nodded "O-okay..."

Spain thrusted slowly, Lovino moaned even louder. Smiling, he went a little faster. Both were a moaning mess. He reached to Lovi's member and pumped. Lovino moaned louder, "I-I'm close~" "M-me too..." He says going deeper and faster. Lovino screamed loudly as he came. With a few more thrusts, Spain came inside Lovino.

Lovino moaned and shivered, Spain was panting. He turns Lovino around, laying him on his back. Lovino kissed him lightly, Spain smiles widely. Lovino scoffed and blushed "What are you smiling at?" Antonio smirked, "You..." "Why?" Romano asked confused but annoyed.

"There hasn't been a time that I'm with you and NOT smiling..." Lovino blushed darkly. Spain kissed the Italian's forehead, Lovino smiled a little. Spain rested on top of Lovino. Romano hugged him, "I love you stupid tomato bastard." "I love you too Roma~" he said with his usual smile. Lovino blushed and smiled in content.

And both let sleep take over...

* * *

This actually was awesome! If your wondering, I played Spain, Rochu played as Romano.. There's more to the roleplay, if you want the rest, lemme know in the comments! ^ ^

Hasta la Pasta!


	5. Germano

.

..

...

"You wanna fuk?" Our lord Doitsu asked.

"...OK..." The gay tomato responded.

.

..

...

The pasta boi and churro man watched in horror... Then everyone died...

 **XXXXXX**

(Su)Fin?

* * *

Mi dispiace, Author-Senpai does not support...


	6. HongIce

((I don't read a lot of fanfictions with Hong Kong, so idk what his human name is... So looked it up, and his English name is Leon... So that's what imma call him...)

* * *

Leon, also known as Hong Kong, put a hand over his mouth as he yawned. He'd done ALOT of running around today, visiting country to country, it was exhausting. He was too lazy to put on his normal pajamas, so he put on a long button up white shirt he got from Arthur.

He now tossed and turned, struggling to sleep, worrying. Why? Well, His friend Emil had one day just up and left. He left without word to anyone, especially his 'big brother' Lukas.

Emil would quite often visit Leon from time to time. He would even refuse to go home and stay the night with the cantonese man, snuggling. Now that he's missing, so was the comfort and warmth Leon wanted.

He buried his head within one of his fluffy pillows on the bed, gripping it tightly. Many questions were on his mind; What happened to him? Is he OK? Where is he?

Later, as Hong Kong was sleeping, a mysterious figure quietly entered Leon's room. A dark aura it was giving off, which slightly scared Leon. He waited until it came closer to attack.

As it was at Leon's bedside, Leon sat up and was tackled into a hug. It was his Icelandic friend, Emil. Leon stayed frozen, then lightly smacked Emil.

He looked up at Emil, his eyes widened. Iceland's body glowed like a million sunbeams, his violet eyes shined more than he remembered.

He'd felt many emotions. Happiness, anger, sadness, and remorse. Emil looked down at the Cantonese man, "Sorry for leaving you. I made you worry, didn't I?" He said with a slight smile. Leon's expression changed to angry, "Like hell you did..." Then hugged him back. "But, I missed you."

They embraced each other, together at last.

* * *

"Author-chan! Why is this not a lemon!? I gave you my pixy stix for _this_?! NUH UH! This sucked!"

Well, first off, _FUCK YOU!_ You gave me pixy stix, you ain't gettin 'em back yo! Second, this was originally going to be a lemon, but I didn't feel the inspiration... also, the lack of information about Hong Kong. I'm not going to write about someone who I don't know much about...

I hope you enjoyed anyway!


	7. FrUk x Spain

It all started out as a normal day... Well if that what you want to consider it...

.

..

A couple of days ago, the BTT had secretly stayed at England's place (France just wanted to chill at England's house with his friends... And watch his TV) Spain had brought over his 'Gossip Girl' DVD sets. Then, Prussia forgot to bring it with them when they were almost caught and quickly escaped.

Now in the present, Spain had to get it back before France, or god forbid England, found it and peered inside. For what it held inside... was a secret disc of Romano in his room, fapping... (Sorry, not sorry.)

And Romano was being stubborn about giving Spain 'sum fuk' lately, He'd only watch it when he's alone or needs a boost.

Spain knew that he couldn't bring someone to help, he didn't feel in explaining why he needs a Romano disc and Gossip Girl.

So he broke into England's house through the window. Thankfully, Arthur wasn't home. He searched everywhere, every nook and cranny of the house. Yet, he still couldn't find it.

Churro man sighed. "This is USELESS!" He almost screamed at the sky.

He then put a hand on his chin, thinking, 'I don't think I can-' His thoughts were cut off short by the doorknob turning. Panicking, he quickly his in the closest thing to him... the closet.

Thankfully not caught, France walked in, probably drunk. He wasn't alone! GASP! Leaning against him for support was none other than... England. England was half naked, and France's pants were unzipped.

Spain's eyes went especially wide at the unusual sight. England was chuckling giddishly when France started a full blown make out session. One of France's hands snaked down England's pants. He unzipped them, removing them entirely.

Both had now made their way onto the bed. Every price of clothing that they were wearing were discarded to the floor, poor Spain watching, all ready knowing exactly what they were doing to do next.

Now wanting to watch anymore, he thumped his head on the closet door causing the door to fling open, revealing his existence to the English and French nation. Spain was 9000 shades of red, not knowing what to say.

France looked at England, then at Spain as he smiled. "Hey," He said. "Wanna join?" England wasn't angry actually, as if he wanted that too. Spain had 10,000 questions and thoughts going through his mind, but he knew exactly what to say...

.

..

"Sure!"

* * *

Sorry, not sorry...


	8. Austria x Prussia x Hungary

Gilbert, the country of Prussia, and Matthew, the country of Canada, had severed ties of any connection (aka broke up) because of many personal difference, and Canada was seen with Feliciano after the break-up. 'How could he easily move on?' This caused the Prussian to go into a depressing state. He couldn't have anyone to love. The only other two people who he loved as much as the Canadian was his dearest friends Austria and Hungary. But unfortunately, they both ended up together.

After the break-up, most countries took notice in the change of behavior. He wasn't his usual annoying, loud, and happy self. Instead, the complete opposite.

Both the Austrian and Hungarian took notice and devised a plan to get him back to his normal self!

Currently, They could hear Gilbert softly crying in the room. They let the Prussian stay at Roderick's place. He had been with them since Germany let him free. He couldn't have his bruder cooped up in his room, it was unhealthy. Mostly because they were afraid to let him stay alone. Elizabeta was willing to do _anything_ to return him to his former cheerful self. "You'll be with me? I won't have to do this alone, right?" She asked her boyfriend.

Austria sighed. "Well I can't leave you alone with him..."

"I wouldn't feel right about it if you weren't here. Do you want to go and get him?" Hungary responded.

He nodded and headed towards the room. He knocked on the door, then barged into the room. Austria threw the albino over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He set him gently on the bed in their shared room.

"Listen, Gil. We're sorry that Canada broke relations with you, but you have got to snap back to reality, and we're going to do what we have to," Roderick said more demanding than he intended.

"Ughhh, I just want to be left alone. I'm just not feeling so awesome right now," he responded as he tried to curl into a ball.

"Prussia, please, we just want to help you," Hungary said softly. "We love you so much... we're going to do what we can to bring your spirits up..." She said in a cheerful tone (but hiding the sadness) as she undid his belt.

Hungary kissed Gil gently on the cheek and then moved down to his chest. Slowly undoing his shirt, she continued with a trail of kisses down his pale stomach. She was surprised to find Roderick's hand wrapped around the Prussian's cock, working to make it hard. "Do you want me to do that?" Elizabeta asked when her eyes met his violet ones. He nodded and moved out of the way.

She moved between his legs that Austria had spread apart. She nudged them further apart as she prepared to go down. "Austria, why don't you do me so I'll be ready?"

Austria smirked and laid on his back. Cupping her buttocks in his hands, he pulled her down to his face. As he pushes his tongue into her, Elizabeta pulled Prussia's hardening cock into her mouth. She sucked on the head and wrapped her hand around the base as he suddenly sat up.

Hungary looked up, her lips glistening with a combination of saliva and his precum. She smiled and said, "Does that feel good?"

"Elizabeta, t-this.. is unawesome!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Ah, don't stop," Hungary cried, her body started to shudder. "Please.. don't stop!"

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything awesome!" He said both shocked and confused.

"No, but you will be," the music nation said as he appeared from behind his lover. "We've decided to add you into the package..." He said as he foddles her breasts. "That's right. You won't be alone any more after this." Frying pan lady said sweetly

"The unawesome me doesn't understand," a very confused dead country responded.

"Your about to," Hungary answered as her musical lover slid into her from behind.

"Elizabeta, could you move toward some?" he requested in between pants.

Gilberts's eyes widened as Elizabeta crawled forward, hovering over him.

The Hungarian took her friend's hand and guided it to her folds. She gasped when his middle finger found her nub. This made her moan loudly.

"What... what do I do?" he asked.

"You're going to rub that spot while I fuck her behind. If you get her to cum before I finish, you'll get to fuck her. Understand that?" Austria instructed impatiently.

"Not really, but the awesome me will try." He was now grinning. Never in his life had he dreamed of moments like this. Well, a little, but his threesomes usually involved Austria and Canada - and/or his bruder Germany.

"Ugh... Ah..." Elizabeta nearly screamed. Both males were panting from their exertions when they all halted.

"My my," the hungarian said as she fell forward onto the prussian. "That was... something." Exhausted, Austria and Prussia pulled out and laid on each side of Hungary. Gilbert was grinning for the first time in forever.

"I can't believe you guys were willing to do this for the awesome me," he said.

"Of course..." Elizabeta replied. Roderick included. "One thing! If you feel that you have to have your way with her, and I'm not here, you'll have to make sure it's agreeable. If needed, 'ass fuck' her." A large smile crossed Prussia's face.

..

...

"I can awesomely live with that..."

* * *

Idk why I did this... This took me a week to write...


End file.
